Rückkehr Deutsche Version von Beating me
by Tohru-kun1
Summary: (Short Story) Meine erste kleine Furuba-Fic und es geht natürlich um Kyou'n'Tohru und um einen schlecht gelaunten Yuki ^^;;


Beating me  
  
"Du solltest Yuki heute besser nicht ärgern. Das ist nur zu deinem Besten." sagte Shigure als Kyou ins Zimmer platzte.  
  
  
  
"Pah! An den verschwende ich kein einziges Wort." erwiderte Kyou und setzte sich an den Tisch. Shigure legte sein Buch beiseite.  
  
"Bist du nicht mit Tohru da?"   
  
"Nä."   
  
"Wahhh, wo ist sie hin? Ich ... Ich ... brauch mein Essen!"   
  
"Nun halt mal die Luft an! Du stirbst schon nicht!"   
  
"Kyou-kun, du bist immer so gemein! Ist sie zur Arbeit?"   
  
"Natürlich! Wo soll sie sonst sein?!"   
  
"Aber doch nicht heute!"   
  
"Doch. Da ist wohl jemand krank geworden und Tohru wollte unbedingt helfen. Gegen 9 isse wieder da."   
  
"Deswegen bist so schlecht gelaunt. Du redest aber ziemlich viel mit ihr, oder!?"   
  
"WAS? Was soll dass denn heißen?"   
  
"Kyo-kun, MIR kannst du's doch sagen!"   
  
"Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du?"   
  
"Ich bin ja schließlich etwas erfahrener als du. Du kannst mich freiheraus fragen!"   
  
"Du spinnst doch wohl! Halt doch einfach die Klappe!"   
  
"Hey, es ist doch offensichtlich, Kyou-chan!"   
  
"Noch ein Wort und du bist Hackfleisch!"   
  
"Lüstling."   
  
"Idiot!"   
  
"Ich bin zurück."   
  
"Oh, Yuki-kun, schön, dass du da bist!"   
  
Shigure entriss sich Kyou's Würgegrifftechnik.   
  
"Und wie war dein Treffen?"   
  
"Erwarte keinen Freudensprung."   
  
"Wie immer also. Geht's gut?"   
  
"Wo ist Tohru?"   
  
"Arbeiten." Yuki's Laune verschlechterte sich zusehends.   
  
"Verstehe."   
  
"Machst du dir um irgendwas Sorgen?" Yuki starrte Shigure an, sagte jedoch kein Wort. Lautlos drehte er sich um und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.  
  
"Er schwächelt etwas, oder." fand Shigure.  
  
"Mach dir mal darüber keinen Kopf. Morgen ist er wieder okay." erwiderte Kyou desinteressiert und verschwand ebenfalls.  
  
Er sah sie kommen. Sie trug einen schwarzen Mantel, ein Schal wehte im frischen Wind. Die Nacht zog heran.   
  
"Bin wieder da." sagte sie als sie das Haus betrat.   
  
Prompt tauchte Kyou auf. "Oh, Kyou-kun ... err ... hungrig?!"   
  
"Richtig geraten! Ich wollte nicht mit Shigure mitgehen, deshalb musste ich warten."   
  
"Wer's glaubt." erwiderte Tohru und lächelte ihn an.   
  
"Ich zieh mich nur schnell um." fügte sie hinzu und rannte in ihr Zimmer.   
  
Da bemerkte sie, dass Yuki's Zimmertür verschlossen war. Sie hielt inne und ihr wurde bewußt, dass sie in letzter Zeit kaum mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Doch dann legte sie Tasche beiseite, zog sich um und lief dann wieder hinunter in die Küche.   
  
"So, Kyou-kun, lass mal schauen was wir haben. Lauch ... Miso ... hmm, ähm, Zwiebeln, warum eigentlich ... erm ... wie wär's mit...?"   
  
"DAS .. ist .. nichts .. was Menschen essen sollten!" flüsterte Kyou angespannt und offensichtlich lief ihm ein Schauer über den Nacken.   
  
"Was ist mit Yuki? Will er nichts?"   
  
"Keine Ahnung. Er ist etwas verschlossen heute."   
  
"Ist irgendetwas passiert?"   
  
"Da fragst du den Falschen!"   
  
"Also nur wir beide?!"   
  
"Yepp!" Kyou errötete als Tohru ihm ein offenes Lächeln schenkte.  
  
"Was ... Was gibt's da zu grinsen?"   
  
"Udon!"   
  
"UDON?"   
  
"Ich hätt ja Fish für Yuki gemacht ... aber du bist doch auch mit Udon zufrieden, oder?"  
  
"Ja, is fein." erwiderte Kyou und fühlte eine innere Hitze aufsteigen.  
  
"Kyou-kun? Geht's dir gut?"   
  
"Wie?"   
  
"Du scheinst so ... weggetreten!"   
  
"So ein Quatsch!" Tohru lachte.   
  
"Du solltest nicht über das Essenn achdenken wenn es noch gar nicht fertig ist. Eine ewig hunrige Katze!"   
  
"Eigentlich hab ich nicht über das Ess...."   
  
"AHHH, Ich .. ich hab das Buch vergessen!"   
  
"Buch? ... Schule? Alles klar?"   
  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da. Lauf nicht weg" rief Tohru plötzlich und rannte erneut in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Kyou verfolgte ihren Duft - und traf auf Yuki   
  
"Was willst DU denn? Wir haben dich nicht eingeplant." Doch Yuki schwieg. "So angefressen heute?"  
  
  
  
Langsam kam Yuki auf Kyou zu.   
  
"Was wird das, Ratte?" flüsterte Kyou etwas eingeschüchtert und wich zurück.  
  
"Nun hast du doch einen Weg gefunden mich zu schlagen, wie?"   
  
"Was hab ich?"   
  
"Du nimmst sie mir nicht weg!"   
  
"Worüber redest du, verdammt nochmal!?"   
  
Kyou stieg Yuki's Benehmen zu Kopf und er versuchte ihn anzugreifen. Ein Kampf entbrannte, dauerte jedoch nur Sekunden. Kyou landete auf dem Boden und dachte, dass Yuki von ihm ablassen würde, doch Yuki griff sich blitzschnel ein Messer und versuchte Kyou ernsthaft zu verletzen. Mit seiner ganzen Kraft versuchte Kyou Yuki von sich fernzuhalten.   
  
"Warum so schlecht gelaunt heute?" flüsterte er und spürte seine Kräfte schwinden.  
  
"Weil du eines der schlechten Dinge bist, die ich jeden Tag ertragen muss. Ich hasse das!"   
  
"Geht mir nicht anders!" Fast erreichte das Messer Kyou's Wange.   
  
"Das würde nur eine weitere Narbe verursachen! Davon hab ich schon zuviele - du müsstest das wissen." fauchte Kyou und schlug Yuki das Messer aus der Hand.   
  
Doch plötzlich versuchte Yuki Kyou zu erwürgen. "Ich bring dich um, scheiss Katze. Du weißt auch gar nichts! Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich für das was du bist!"   
  
"Klingt verdammt eifersüchtig!" flüsterte Kyou und bemerkte das Yuki seine linken Arm festhielt. Kyou würde nervös und Entsetzen packte ihn.   
  
"Was hast du vor? Wag es ja nicht!" Doch Yuki griff sich Kyou's Armband.  
  
  
  
"Wir müssen alle kapieren, dass es Grenzen gibt. Heute bist du dran."   
  
"Das weiß ich längst, Idiot!"   
  
"Dann sei auch was du bist!"   
  
"Nein, Yuki, nicht ... bitte ...!" Die pure angst verschaffte Kyou Kraft und er stieß Yuki von sich. Dieser landete unsanft am anderen Ende der Küche auf seinen Füßen und sank erschöpft zusammen.  
  
  
  
"Was zum Teufel geht eigentlich in dem Kopf vor, Ratte?"   
  
"Sie entgleitet mir! Wegen dir!"   
  
"FALSCH! Das kannst du gleich vergessen! Das ist DEINE Schuld! DU sprichst doch nicht mit ihr! Versuch ja nicht mir irgendwas in die Schuhe zu schieben! Werf mir nicht etwas vor zudem du nicht fähig bist!"   
  
Yuki starrte Kyou an. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos. Kyou jedoch spürte Yuki's Hass.   
  
"Hast du dich ...?"   
  
"Ich brauche sie! Ich brauche sie um zurückzukehren. Sie ist der einzige Grund warum ich lebe. Ich brauche ihre Kraft - doch das alles schwindet wegen dir." Yuki senkte seinen Kopf, drehte sich um und verschwand.  
  
"Gefunden!" rief Tohru als sie in die Küche platzte.  
  
"AHHH, Kyou, bist du verletzt?"   
  
"Was? Wieso?"   
  
"Warum das Messer? Kyou???"   
  
"Bin daaa!" fiel Shigure in die Unterhaltung ein.  
  
"Tohru, gute Idee. Er isst eh zuviel!" fügte Shigure lächelnd hinzu.   
  
Tohru fuchtelte mit dem Messer vor Kyou's Nase herum.   
  
"Shigure! Wo genau war Yuki heute?" fragte ihn Kyou ernst.  
  
"Bei Akito." Stille folgte. Shigure und Kyou starrten sich schweigend an. Die Stimmung sank gegen Null.   
  
"Tohru, du solltest besser für Yuki was kochen. Ich hab keinen Hunger mehr."   
  
"Aber ... Kyou, wo ist Yuki?"   
  
"Was geht's mich an?! ... Weg, nicht hier, was weiß ich..." fluchte er und verließ die Küche.  
  
Der Wald war ungewöhnlich still. Nicht das kleinste Geräusch wat zu hören, selbst der Wind schien zu schlafen.   
  
Tohru fror schrecklich in dieser Kälte doch sie wollte unbedingt Yuki finden. Nie hatte er sich so benommen. Nie war so schweigsam gewesen. Yuki wäre ihr nie aus dem Weg gegangen oder weggelaufen, nie vor sich selbst. Akito schien für Yuki eine Art Schlüsselfigur zu sein - ob nun gut oder schlecht wußte Tohru nicht.   
  
Immer wieder rief sie nach him, doch sie fand nur seine Sachen.  
  
"Oh, er muss sich verwandelt haben. Yuki - wo bist du? Bist du hier überhaupt irgendwo?"   
  
Sie kniete sich nieder und sammelte seine Sachen auf.   
  
"Yuki-kun, es wird sicher bald schneien!" Doch alles blieb still.   
  
"Warum nur? Mädels? Eine Krankheit? Er schien in der Schule völlig okay. Vielleicht ist er ... YUUUUKI-kun?" Tohru sah auf seine Sachen hinab.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht wo ich noch suchen soll." Traurig drehte sie sich um.   
  
"Es hat keinen Zweck. Ich kann überhaupt nichts mehr sehen." flüsterte sie und rannte nach Haus.   
  
"Tohru-kun - Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht - einfach so zu verschwinden!"   
  
"Shigure-san? Du bist noch auf?"  
  
"Zwingendermaßen. Kyou macht seinem Unmut Luft. Aber was suchst du im Wald?" Tohru wies auf Yuki's Sachen  
  
"Ich konnte ihn nicht finden. Ich konnt's nicht ... Ich wollte ja ... doch ich ...." Erschöpft setzte sie sich.   
  
"Du solltest schlafen. Yuki kommt schon zurück. Spätestens wenn er sich zurückverwandelt hat." Shigure drehte sich um und wollte gehen.  
  
"Ich könnt mich irren, aber versuchs mit seinem Zimmer."   
  
"Du spürst ihn, richtig?"   
  
"Nein, ich bin nur müde und will das du ins Bett gehst." Shigure lächelte offen und wünschte Tohru eine gute Nacht.  
  
Danach stand Tohru vor Yuki's Zimmertür und suchte nach passenden Worten. Oh wie hoffte sie er würde hier sein.  
  
"Yuki-kun? Kann ich reinkommen? Ich ... Ich hab nach dir gesucht, weil ich ... erm ... ehrlichgesagt ... ich fand nur deine Sachen. Ich hoff du bist nicht ... unbe ... Wahh .. verschlossen ... Schade .... wär auch zu schön gewesen."  
  
Ratlos und enttäuscht ging Tohru in ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Im Dunkeln schritt zu ihrem Bett legte die Sachen nieder.   
  
Und da lag er, schlafend. Tohru erschrak erst, doch versuchte sie ihn nicht zu wecken. Vorsichtig legte sie sich neben ihn. Es war tatsächlich Yuki und er schlief auf ihrem Bett. Zärtlich berührte sie die kleine Maus und strich durch das weiche Fell.   
  
"Jetzt hast DU mich gefunden. Ein Glück!" flüsterte Tohru.   
  
"Entschuldige, dass ich ohne zu fragen dein Zimmer betreten habe!" sagte Yuki und öffnete seine Augen.  
  
"Oh nein, das ist schon okay. Solange du nicht in menschlicher Form hier rein spazierst ... mitten in der Nacht ... ohne Klamotten ... DAS wär ein Grund..."  
  
"Ich muss mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen."  
  
  
  
"Ich war vielleicht besorgt. Den ganzen Wald hab ich abgesucht! Und dann fand ich deine Sachen - und war noch besorgter ... !"  
  
  
  
"Entschuldige, ich war nur etwas verwirrt und verägert."  
  
  
  
"Das ist doch in Ordnung! Wir haben alle unseren schlechten Tage. Es gibt sehr viel von der Persönlichkeit preis. Ich glaube, wir müssen alle die Erfahrungen machen ... aber, nicht so oft, äh, ich mein, das soll nicht heißen, dass ich denke dass du immer so wärst ... tut mir leid - ich rede schon wieder zuviel!"   
  
"Der Grund warum ich heute so ratlos und traurig bin, ist der, dass ... Akito will, dass ich zurück ins Haupthaus ziehe. Er sagte, ich sei nicht fähig ihn zu verlassen - also rannte ich davon ... doch ich kann nicht mal Shigure's Haus verlassen. Ich hab ... den mUt verluren ... Ich wollte schon immer all das hinter mir lassen, nur um herauszufinden, dass ich gar nichts erreicht hab. Ich bin immer noch feige. Ich habe immernoch angst. Ich dachte ich hätte mich geändert - aber das habe ich nicht. Ich bin immernoch derselbe."   
  
"Nein, Yuki, das bist du nicht! Ich denke ich kann sagen, dass ich dich heute besser kenne, als ich es noch vor einem Jahr tat. Ich denke, dass du ein wundervoller, lieber und sehr einzigartiger Freund bist und du hast deine Ängst genau wie jeder andere auch. All die Menschen um mich herum sagen, du hast dich sehr geändert in letzter Zeit. Du beschwerst dich über Dinge, wirst böse wenn Kyou da ist ... und du hast so ein wunderschönes Lächeln wenn du glücklich bist - es lässt mich den Tag vergessen. Und ... ich will nicht mehr als dich glücklich sehen!"   
  
"Ich ... Ich wußte nicht, dass mich die Menschen so sehen ... aber wenn ich mich wirklich geändert habe, dann nur weil du hier bist."   
  
"Oh nicht doch, mir wird zuviel Ehre zuteil. So großartig bin ich nicht!"   
  
"Doch das bist du. Du bist die einzige, die immer fröhlich ist. Ich möchte dein Lächeln jeden Tag sehen!" Tohru lief rot an.   
  
"So bin ich halt."   
  
"Dann sollte Tohru immer Tohru sein."   
  
"Ich versuch's." Tohru lächelte Yuki an.   
  
"Ich ... Da ist etwas, was ich dich fragen muss."   
  
"Was ist es?"   
  
"Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich wieder ins Haupthaus ziehe?"   
  
Yuki fürchtete sich vor ihrer Antwort. Er musste sie fragen. Akito hatte es ihm befohlen. Und Yuki wußte, dass Tohru nichts dagegen sagen würde. Auch Akito wußte das. Dann müsste Yuki zurück - zurück zu Akito.   
  
"Du weißt, Yuki, ich habe nicht das Recht dir vorzuschreiben wo du leben oder wohnen sollst.   
  
Ich kann nur sagen, dass es deine Entscheidung ist. Niemand sollte es dir vorschreiben.   
  
Ich kenne Akito nicht, aber wenn er es ist, der will, dass du zurückkehrst, dann hoffe ich, dass er mich nicht falsch versteht . Ich ... Ich wäre sehr traurig wenn du nicht mehr hier wärst!   
  
Was würde Kyou sagen? Oder Haru?   
  
Ich meine, ich ... ich kann nichts gegen Akitos Entscheidung tun ...   
  
aber wenn es diese kleine Möglichkeit noch gibt ... dann möchte ich,   
  
dass du hier bleibst. So wie jetzt. Bei mir. Es ist sicher egoistisch ...  
  
aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, von dir getrennt zu sein. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen.   
  
Yuki, bitte sei nicht mehr traurig. Wie dick der Schnee auch fällt,   
  
wie kalt der Winter auch sein mag ... der Frühling kommt sicher."   
  
Mit diesen Worten schlief Tohru ein.   
  
Yuki verwandelte sich zurück.   
  
"Er ist schon hier." 


End file.
